This invention relates to a hand-held marker implement for use by a player in the game commonly known as Bingo, in which competing players have cards with arrays of different numbers thereon to be marked by each player as a particular number on his or her card is called.
The present invention is directed to a novel hand-held marker implement for use with a game card having an array of numbers thereon and having provision for a player to distinctively mark any number he or she has previously marked erroneously when in fact that number had not been called.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a novel and advantageous hand-held marker implement for use by a Bingo player to apply a distinctive visual marker on his or her card at any erroneously marked number thereon so that the player will disregard that number as the game goes on.
In a presently preferred embodiment of the invention the implement holds a stack of thin, flat, annular marker disks, each with a self-adhesive face for attachment to the game card when one end of the implement is pressed against the game card to dispense a single marker disk. In other embodiments of the invention the implement has two marker applicators on its opposite ends, one for marking numbers on the game card as they are called and the other for making a different distinctive mark on any number the player realizes he or she has just marked by mistake.
Further aspects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of three embodiments thereof, with reference to the accompanying drawings.